have_funfandomcom-20200222-history
OMFG ZUPAH MLG TRIKSHOT N0SC0PE XxX N0SC0PE XxX MADNEZZ
DOGE IZ ON A MIGHTAY CHWEST FO' DE WEED WIT DOMAZ DA DANK DENGIN, WHERE DEY PLEY AREANA BATL IN COD. DIZ IZ CHAT: * SNIPARZ: LOL U FCKERZ U DONT KNOW HOW TO FCKEN NOSCOPE 360 TR1KSH0T AT DA ZAME TIME!1!!!11! * FAZE: YYHES I FCKEN DO * xXGodofmemezXx: NU FCK U I KAN 360 TRIKZHUT N NOZCOPE N 420 QUIKSKOPE AT DA ZAME FCKEN TIEM U FCKIN BIATCHEZ!!!!!!11!11111 * DOGE TAKEZ A BONG RIP!!1!11! * DOGE : such weed much wow * HEROBRINEXXX: I WILL EAT URE ZOUL!!!!!!!!!111!! * TOMAS DA DANK ENGINE: WHERE THE WEED1!!111! * xXGodofmemezXx: HER BIATCH!! * TOMAS DA DANK ENGINE GOT BANNED FOR ASKIN FOR WEED * SNIPARZ: L0L FAZE ST0P TRICKSHOTTING ME IRL U UZE H4X!!!11!! ** FAZE: W3LL U UZE HACKZ BIATCH ** SNIPARZ: N0 I D0NT ** DOGE: wow such dank much wow ** HEROBRINEXXX: L0L I G0T 9001 KILLZ IN 0NE R0UND!!!1 ** SNIPARZ: IM GUNNA BAN U F0R CH33TING ** HEROBRINEXXX: U WOT ** HEROBRINEXXX: PLZ NU ** HEROBRINEXXX GOT BANNED FOR DA REASON: CH33TING ** XxX_$waggerific_$wagcam_XxX JOIN DA GAEM ** XxX_$waggerific_$wagcam_XxX: OMG WHO WANTZ TU B TEEMATEZ ** xXGodofmemezXx: ME ** SNIPARZ: HELL NU ** FAZE: SHUT UP $WAG U SCRUB ** XxX_$waggerific_$wagcam_XxX: OMG FUK OFF ** XxX_$waggerific_$wagcam_XxX: IM REPORTIN U ** SNIPARZ: LUKS LIEK WE GOT OURSELVEZ A SQUEAKER HERE1!!!1 ** XxX_$waggerific_$wagcam_XxX: WAT DA FUQ U JUZT SAY? ** XxX_$waggerific_$wagcam_XxX: MAI DAD WERKS FOR MICROSOFT AND HESS GUNNA BAN U ** SNIPARZ: YOUR MOM WORKS AT MICROSOFT ** FAZE: SHUT UP $WAG SUM OF UZ WANNA GET K1LLCAMZ ** XxX_$waggerific_$wagcam_XxX: FUK U SNIPARZ URE NOT ALLOWED 2 TALK AB0UT MY WH0RISH M0M. ** SNIPARZ: WHO CAREZ WHEN YOUR ONLY ABOOUT 2 YRS 0LD? ** XxX_$waggerific_$wagcam_XxX: HAHA IM 5 U PRICK ** FAZE: L3L $WAG U GOT REKT ** #NAMEINATOR: PPK CLAN IS DA BEST #shrekislove ** DOGE: such rage much wow ** XxX_$waggerific_$wagcam_XxX GOT BANNED FER THA REASON: SQUEAKER ALERT ** SNIPARZ: FUK DAT KID ** xXGodofmemezXx: FCK U NAME U W0T M8 1V1 690 NOSCOPE ME M8 ** FAZE: U WENT A BIT HARD ON HIM SNIPZ ** SNIPARZ: YEH I DID GET A B0N3R WHILST FCKEN HIM ** #NAMEINATOR LEFT DA FCKIN CHAT U BIATCH!!!1!111 ** MACHINIMA FCKEN JOIN DA GAEM!!11 ** MACHINMA: JOIN CLAN MACHIMA TODAY!!11! ** MACHINMA: JOIN CLAN MACHIMA TODAY!!11! ** MACHINMA: JOIN CLAN MACHIMA TODAY!!11! ** MACHINMA: JOIN CLAN MACHIMA TODAY!!11! ** SNIPARZ: I D0NT WANT 2 FCK 0FF MACHINMA ** MACHINMA: JOIN CLAN MACHIMA TODAY!!11! ** MACHINMA: JOIN CLAN MACHIMA TODAY!!11! ** xXGodofmemeXx: K ** MACHINMA: JOIN CLAN MACHIMA TODAY!!11! ** MACHINMA: JOIN CLAN MACHIMA TODAY!!11! ** MACHINMA: JOIN CLAN MACHIMA TODAY!!11! ** DOGE: such no much spam ** MACHINMA: JOIN CLAN MACHIMA TODAY!!11! ** MACHINMA: JOIN CLAN MACHIMA TODAY!!11! ** MACHINMA: JOIN CLAN MACHIMA TODAY!!11! ** SNIPARS: OMG LENNYCLAN IZ ZO MUCH BETTAH *** MACHINMA: JOIN CLAN MACHIMA TODAY!!11! *** MACHINMA: JOIN CLAN MACHIMA TODAY!!11! *** 2PAC HAZ JOINED DA GAEM *** 2PAC: I AM DA RESSURECTION NIGGA *** DOGE: wow *** MACHINMA GOT FCKEN BANNED FUR DA FCKIN REAZON: SPAMMN DA KRAP OUT OF DA CHET!!!!!11!!111 *** -UNETHIKUL UZUR- JOINED DA FCKIN CHAT BIATCH!!! *** -UNETHIKUL UZUR-: SUP WINTUR FAGZ 1v1 ME M8 *** xXGodofmemezXx: K *** SNIPARZ: NU 1v1 ME U MLG FAG *** xXGodofmemezXx: B IN MY TEAM *** 2PAC: SPEEK 2 ME FEGS *** 2PAC: GIT REKT *** 420ectoBiologist JOINED DA CHET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11!!1!11111 *** 2PAC: WTF IS KK HERE *** DOGE: such anomal *** xXGodofmemezXx: WHUT ABIUT U 69.1342 NOSCOPE ME M8 *** FAZE: WTF IS DAT POSSIBULE *** DOGE: wow *** xXGodofmemezXx: PRETTY MUCH *** SNIPARS: HEY WHO WANT FREE FART FETIZH PR0NZ? *** SNIPARS: HUR *** xXGodofmemezXx: THX *** 420ectoBiologist: FUCK U HUMENZ 612 NOSC0PE ME M8 *** 2PAC LEFT DA CHET!!!11!!11!!!! *** xXGodofmemezXx: NU *** -UNETHIKUL UZUR-: KTHXBAI *** -UNETHIKUL UZUR- LEFT DA CHET FUR NO APPARENT REAZUN!!!!1!1!111 *** FAZE: ALZO RUBY GL00M FRT PR0NZ 4 ME PL0X *** SNIPARS: NU *** 420ectoBiologist: HUMENZ FRT PRON R SO STUPID TROLL FRT PRONZ R BETTER *** xXGodofmemezXx: WHUTEVER 1v1 ME M8 I HVE 9001 NOSCOPE SKEELZ M8 *** DOGE: such speciesism *** FAZE: LOL U GOT REKD BY A SCRUB SNIPARS U N00B *** SNIPARS:What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little scrub? I’ll have you know I am a professional noscoper, and I’ve won so many 1v1 matches, and I have done raids on MLG, Elgato, optic, and much more. I also have a fuckton of noscope kills and I have a motherfucking lvl 37 AK-47. You are nothing to me but just a scrub. I will noscope the fuck out of you with AK-47'S the likes of which has never been seen before on COD, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me FaZe? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my large network of youtube gaming networks across the whole world and your character is being 1v1'ed and noscoped right now, now so you better prepare for the ownage, scrub. The LennyClan will compleatly wipe out the pathetic little thing you call your character. You’re fucking rekd, scrub. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can noscope you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my lvl 47 RPG . Not only am I extensively trained in noscoping, but I have access to the entire arsenal of MLG noscopers and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable scrub off the face of COD, you little scrub. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re getting noscoped to all fucking hell, you little scrubby bastard. I will shit noscoped bullets all over you and you will die in it. You’re fucking rekd, scrub. *** FAZE: WTF? *** SNIPARS GOT BANNED FER THA REASON; CHARACTER LIMIT! *** FAZE: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO *** xXGodofmemezXx: (Kappa) *** xXGodofmemezXx: FCK IT DOEZNT WORK!! *** FAZE: HEY GODOFMEMEZ GIMME FULL TERRARIA 1.2.4.1 PL0X *** xXGodofmemezXx: NU I HAEV MOBILE *** 420ectoBiologist: WHUTEVER U ALL SCK *** DOGE: much speciesist *** TOMAS DA DANK ENGINE GOT UNBANNED CUZ WAI NOT?!?!?!!?!!?11/1!1/ *** TOMAS DA DANK ENGINE: WHUTZ HAPPENIN?!?! *** 420ectoBiologist: FCKEN HUMENZ *** 420ectoBiologist GIT BANNED FUR EXCEZZIVE SPESISM!!!11!111 *** FAZE: HEY TOMAS WTF R U UNBANNED U R SUPPOZED 2 B BANNED 1v1 ME IRL M8 *** TOMAS DA DANK ENGINE: WHUTEVER GIEV ME GORE PR0NZ PLZ *** TOMAS DA DANK ENGINE GIT BANNED F0R AZKIN FOR GORE PR0NZ!!!!11!!1!1111 *** FAZE: LOL *** xXGodofmemezXx: FCK WHU WUNTZ 2 1V1 M3 IRL *** FAZE:OK U TRIKSHOTTR BUT U FKEN TERRIBLE AT NOSCOPING *** xXGodofmemezXx: HEL NU *** FAZE: L0L U AB0UT T0 G3T REKD SCRUB *** xXGodofmemezXx FCKEN N0SC0PED QUIKSHOTTED 360 1V1'ED IRL'ED FAZE1!!!111!! *** FAZE: OMG U FUKIN ME *** xXGodofmemezXx: NU U LIDDLE FKCER *** HOLYSNIPARS9999 Z0INED DA MUTHAFKEN GAEM!11!1!!! *** HOLYSNIPARS9999: LUL U BASTARDS CANT BL0CK ME N0W B1TCH *** HOLYSNIPARS9999:LUL DA SNIPARS IZ BACK B1TCH3S!!!!1!!1 *** DOGE:such anomaly much wow *** HOLYSNIPARS9999: FUK U D0GE IM GUNNA UZE MY M0UNAT1N D3W J3TPACK *** HOLYSNIPARS9999 FL3W 1NTO DA FKCEN SKI *** HOLYSNIPARS9999: N0 0N3 CAN ZTOP M3 NOW *** FAZE: YES WE CAN U ZICK FKC *** HOLYSNIPARS9999 IS APPROACHING THE M00N!1!!1!! *** HOLYSNIPARS9999: BAI BAI U FKC3RZ *** DOGE: such hax much wow *** FAZE: 0MG BAN H1M!!!!1!!!1 H4X11!11!111!!!! *** xXGodofmemezXx: W0W U FKC3R U AN0M1L13 R U OFFICERELGIN1999 *** HOLYSNIPARS9999: YEZ U BITCH *** HOLYSNIPARS9999 WUZ BANN3D F0R H4X AND AN0M1L13S *** xXGodofmemezXx: L0L 1 KN3W DAT B1TCH H3 BULL13D M3 AND PATR1X90 0N TR0LLPASTA W1K1 CHAT *** FAZE: 0 RLY???//????/ *** xXGodofmemezXx: FK YEH *** xXx_Jeff_The_Noscoper_xXx JOIN DA FRIKIN CHET!!!1!!11!1!11111 *** FAZE: OMG ITZ DA SEXY GAI *** xXx_Jeff_The_Noscoper_xXx: HEY BIATCHEZ WHO WUNT TO 1V1 NOZCOPE MY ASS WIT NEUTRAL MALK HOTELZ KLAN RAIGHT NOW *** FAZE: HELL NO *** xXGodofmemezXx: FCK U I HAEV A MEGAZHARK WIT KURZED BULLETZ 1V1 ME M8 IRL *** DOGE: such op *** FAZE: KEEL HIM JEFF *** xXx_Jeff_The_Noscoper_xXx JUST GOT CRUZED FLAMEZ FROM xXGodofmemezXx'S MEGAZHARK!!!111!1111 *** xXx_Jeff_The_Noscoper_xXx: NU FCK NU *** xXGodofmemezXx 420 QUIKZKOPED N xXx_Jeff_The_Noscoper_xXx IN DA FCKIN ASSHOLE!!!1!!!1111 *** xXx_Jeff_The_Noscoper_xXx: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- *** xXx_Jeff_The_Noscoper_xXx: FAZE I'LL KEEL U *** xXx_Jeff_The_Noscoper_xXx 690 NOZKOPED N RAPEZCOPED 1V1'D IRL'D N FCKED UP FAZEZ ASS!!!1!11111 *** FAZE: WTF I LOZT AGAEN *** xXx_Jeff_The_Noscoper_xXx: CUZ I EM ZEXY *** DOGE: much noscope *** blazeit michael JOINED DE CHET!!!!1!!!11111 *** blazeit michael: LOL JEFF REKORDED UR GAYME *** xXx_Jeff_The_Noscoper_xXx: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- *** blazeit michael: U JAZT GIT REKT *** blazeit michael: PREPAR TU GET PUZTED TA UTUBE *** xXx_Jeff_The_Noscoper_xXx: NU FCK U *** xXx_Jeff_The_Noscoper_xXx: UR GETTIN BANNED *** blazeit michael: FUCK THA POLICE *** FAZE: LOL WTF *** blazeit michael GIT FCKEN BANNED FUR REKRODIN SUMOEN IN DIZ GAYME FUR NO APPARENT REAZON!!!1!1111 *** xXGodofmemezXx: HEY GAIZ xXxW3IRDOANIMAT3DJAMEZxXx JUZT DRAWN MOAR FRT PR0NZ!! *** FAZE: YEAH!!!111!1!1111 *** xX_shittyusername_Xx JOINED THA GAYME BI4TCH!!!!!!11!!11111 *** FAZE: FUCK. *** xX_shittyusername_Xx: JOIN PVPWARS.COM EPIC NOSCOPE KILLS 24/7 OP DONATORS JOIN!! *** FAZE: STFU *** xX_shittyusername_Xx: JOIN PVPWARS.COM EPIC NOSCOPE KILLS 24/7 OP DONATORS JOIN!! *** xXGodofmemezXx: NU U FGT *** xX_shittyusername_Xx: U W0T M8! *** FANNYRUBBERFCFC JOINED DA FCKEN GAME *** FANNYRUBBERFCFC: N0SC0PE ME FAGG0TS *** FAZE: NU U SCRUB *** xXx_Jeff_The_Noscoper_xXx: FUK U JOIN CLAN NEUTRAL MILK H0TEL EPIC KILLCAMS SPECIAL N0SC0PE GUNZ QUIKSHOTTERS 24/7 1V1 FIGHTS *** FANNYRUBBERFCFC: U FKCERE DONT T3LL M3 WHUT T0 D0 H4CKOR *** xXx_Jeff_The_Noscoper_xXx: DA FUQ U JEST CALL ME U IGN0RANT P13C3 0F SH3T!1!!!! *** FANNYRUBBERFCFC: A FKCEN SCRUB *** xX_shittyusername_Xx: JOIN PVPWARS.COM EPIC NOSCOPE KILLS 24/7 OP DONATORS JOIN!! *** xXx_Jeff_The_Noscoper_xXx:FUK U JOIN CLAN NEUTRAL MILK H0TEL EPIC KILLCAMS SPECIAL N0SC0PE GUNZ QUIKSHOTTERS 24/7 1V1 FIGHTS *** SNIPARSTHEMEGAMAN JOINED DA GAEM *** DOGE: such sockpuppet much wow *** FAZE: WTF STOP GLICHIN THR0UGH WALLS SNIPARS *** SNIPARSTHEMEGAMAN: FUK U NO U CUNT *** xXx_Jeff_The_Noscoper_xXx: COME HERE SNIPARS U LIL CUNT *** SNIPARSTHEMEGAMAN: 1V1 ME JEFF U SCRUB *** FANNYRUBBERFCFC: U FCKEN H4CKOR *** SNIPARSTHEMEGAMAN: OMG FANNYRUBBER U WH0RE SHUT UP U C0NSTIPATED PIECE 0F SH1T *** SNIPARSTHEMEGAMAN GOT BANNED FER: SOKPUPET!!!11!! *** xXx_Jeff_The_Noscoper_xXx: OMG DAT FCKERE SH0LD CUMM1T SU1CH1DE *** DOGE:yeeee *** FANNYRUBBERFCFC: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO IM STEEL HEUR *** xXGodofmemezXx: U SCRUB 1V1 TRIKZCOPE ME M8 IRL *** FAZE: NO HE PLZ 1V1 NOSCOPE MY ASS *** FAZE JUZT NOSCOPE'D FANNYRUBBERFCFC ASS IRL!!!!!!111!11111 *** FAZE: LOL FINALLY!!!!11!1111 *** FANNYRUBBERFCFC: NO FCK U *** FANNYRUBBERFCFC GIT SPAWNKAMPD BAI xXGodofmemezXx IN DA FCKIN ASS!!11!1111 *** FANNYRUBBERFCFC: NUUU I QUIT *** FANNYRUBBERFCFC LEFT DA FCKIN CHET LIEK A SCRUB!!!1!1!1111 *** DOGE: wow such ragequit Category:WTF Category:Memes Category:English Class Disaster